


(No) Regret

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [17]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit has a question</p>
            </blockquote>





	(No) Regret

**Author's Note:**

> The 'seventeenth day of Christmas' for [starrwisher](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com), because I love her like that. :) Sequel, of sorts, to [Typecast](http://archiveofourown.org/works/296300).

What's your biggest regret, Kit had asked him. It was early one morning, the sun not even up yet but just a faint hint on the horizon. They were in bed, tangled together, because Sean had given up on saying no, because he just wasn't built that way.

So Kit had asked, and Sean had thought about it.

It wasn't an easy question to answer by any means. After all, he had three failed marriages and even longer string of failed relationships behind him. Any other man would have jumped on one of those. But not Sean.

No, he had to think about it.

His first thought was Orlando. But then Sean realized that wasn't quite right. After all, Orlando wasn't a possession, to be held and kept. He was far too wild for that. Untamable. Even if Sean did regret letting him slip away.

Days later, he was still thinking it over and had no answer.

Then, once more, Kit asked as they were lying in bed, tangled together a sated, sweaty heap. And Sean didn't really have to think about it. He tangled one hand in dark curls and shook Kit's head gently.

You, he told him, smiling a little as Kit frowned. Letting you dance by yourself as long as I did. I fought too hard and wasted time.

Yeah, you did, Kit replied, but he was smiling when he said it, and Sean knew he'd come up with the right answer.


End file.
